bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Viper Helios
Viper Helios (original version ) is Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. He was later upgraded to Cyborg Helios and then Helios MK2. Information Description Viper Helios is a dragon that has thorns tipped with poison covering its entire body and mammoth wings that allow it to move swiftly and avoid quick attacks from opponents. To destroy its enemies, it can shoot cannonball fire blasts with rapid speed from its mouth. It combines with Metalfencer to form Battle Unit Mode. The same as its Bakugan form, Viper Helios in ball form can combine with Metalfencer to form Battle Unit Mode. Different from normal Pyrus Bakugan, it is mainly dark brown and black in color instead of red like a reverse color Bakugan in the anime. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Viper Helios was a Vexos Bakugan and he tries to capture all the 6 Bakugan that saved Vestroia. Viper Helios enjoys having Bakugan to battle and obeys every command from Spectra. He was first seen fighting Blade Tigrerra and Nemus. He defeats Blade Tigrerra who saved Nemus's life, and captured her. Later, he uses Tigrerra's defeat and capture to taunt Drago in a battle. When the Resistance, Spectra, Lync, and Gus are stuck on Earth, it helped Spectra capture Dan's Bakugan Drago with a forbidden card. It faced Apollonir in a rematch against Dan but was beat easily even with Metalfencer. Professor Clay turns him into a Cyborg Bakugan to become the ultimate Bakugan. He was upgraded into Cyborg Helios and later Helios MK2. ; Ability Cards * General Quasar: Adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. * Void Stream (Melt Stream):Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Core (Nova Spiral): Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Nova Defenser: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent, and adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. * Maximum Quasar: Adds 300 Gs to Viper Helios. ;Forbidden Ability Cards * Nova Blazer X: Brings opponent's power back to their base level, and adds 700 Gs to Viper Helios. ;Fusion Ability Cards * Omega: Adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. Game Thus far, Pyrus Viper Helios in normal red color whereas in the anime Helios is a combination of black and dark red. Instead it was only been released for Pyrus in the BakuSteel Series. Pyrus Viper Helios' (Normal red coloring) have been released in some Gundalian Invaders: BakuTriad sets, but were hard to come across. Gallery Anime Viperheliosballform.png|Viper Helios in ball form (closed) Viperballopen.png|Viper Helios in ball form (open) heliosbakuform.png|Viper Helios in Bakugan form File:Viperhelios metalfencer.jpg|Viper Helios merged with Metalfencer heliosandmetalfencer.png|Viper Helios merged with Metalfencer heliostappear.PNG|Helios first appearance in New Vestroia helioscore.PNG|Viper Helios while using ability Burst Core, that is blocking Nemus's attack heliostquasar.PNG|Viper Helios using ability General Quasar maximumquasar.png|Viper Helios using ability Maximum Quasar voygestream.png|Viper Helios using ability Void Stream novablazerx.png|Viper Helios boosted up by forbidden ability Nova Blazer X heliostigrerra.PNG|Viper Helios grabbing Blade Tigrerra heliosvsapollonir.png|Viper Helios versus Apollonir heliosvsdrago.png|Viper Helios versus Neo Dragonoid heliosvsdragozoom.png|Viper Helios tied up with Neo Dragonoid in a battle heliosattackbydragocore.png|Viper Helios attacked by Neo Dragonoid's Perfect Core attakapollonir.png|Viper Helios attacked by Apollonir's ability Maximum Pyrus heliosandspec.png|Viper Helios and Spectra subedit 2010-09-12 19-34-15-92.png|Viper Helios scanned by Gauntlet with Neo Dragonoid in a brawl MaxusViper.png|Maxus Viper Helios Helios ability.jpg|Viper Helios using ability General Quasar Screenshot-369.png V-Helios.jpg Viper Helios scanned by the gauntlet.PNG|Viper Helios scanned by the Gauntlet File:Spectra_Screen.JPG|Spectra and Viper Helios File:Viper_Helios_SI.jpg|Viper Helios on Intermission Screen Dvh.png File:Viperhelios04.jpg|Viper Helios in Ball Form File:Viperhelios3.jpg File:Viperhelios00.jpg|Viper Helios in Bakugan form File:Viperhelios2.jpg|Viper Helios on Poster File:Nova_blazer_x.jpg|Viper Helios powered up with 'Nova Blazer X' Bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals 0016.jpg 103.jpg|Viper Helios in Ball Form Game File:ViperHelios-pyrus-j.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in original color scheme File:Viperhelios-pyrus-n.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Viperhelios-aquos.jpg|Aquos Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-subterra.JPG|Subterra Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-ventus.jpg|Ventus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-haos-n.jpg|Haos Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Viperhelios-darkus-n.jpg|Darkus Viper Helios in latest color scheme File:Bakusteel.jpg|BakuSteel Pyrus Viper Helios File:Forest_viper_helios.gif|BakuFlip (reverse) Ventus Viper Helios File:!BdWyogQB2k~$(KGrHqUOKjkEq5UJorjkBK4iy_owFw~~_12.jpg|BakuCrystal Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-steel.jpg|BakuCore Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-aquos-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Aquos Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-subterra-solar.JPG|BakuSolar Subterra Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-darkus-frost.jpg|BakuFrost Darkus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-ventus-frost.JPG|BakuFrost Ventus Viper Helios File:Viperhelios-aquos-frost.JPG|BakFrost Aquos Viper Helios File:DSC02193.JPG|Clear Viper Helios (Gundalian Invaders) File:!ByiDIh!!mk~$(KGrHqF,!iUEw5jcrqRWBMSIpUf1L!~~0 35.jpg 80CAB23238.jpg 80CA506H6K.jpg Helios special color jp poster.JPG|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color viperheliosjp.JPG IMG_1190.jpg Hex Viper Helios.jpg|(Hex) Viper Helios Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (40).jpg File:Picture_115y4srrt.png PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (6).jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (22).jpg Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (2).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (4).PNG Others File:Viperhelios0.jpg|Viper Helios in New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Viperhelios-p.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-p.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-dark-ca.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in anime color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-ca.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in normal color File:Viperhelios-pyrus-ca00.jpg|Pyrus Viper Helios in normal color Bakugan Dimensions pyrus viper helios.png|Pyrus Viper Helios Screenshot-261.png Pyrus V-Helios Stats.PNG|Viper Helios in Bakugan Dimensions VH.png|Darkus Viper Helios in BD 428px-Clear_Viper_Helios.jpeg Aquos_ViperHelios.png Clear_ViperHelios.png Darkus_ViperHelios.png Haos_ViperHelios.png Pyrus_ViperHelios.png Subterra_ViperHelios.png Ventus_ViperHelios.png Reference Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia